


Gold or Silver

by RadioActivity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill has a porn studio, Dipper needs cash to get home, M/M, Porn, gotta do what you gotta do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: Dipper came back to Gravity Falls craving the best summer of his life. An AU summer in which Bill had never appeared but fantastical things still happened all over. What he got when he arrived was... nothing. Everyone he knew was gone, and there was nothing there worth staying for. Unfortunately, he's out of money and can't afford to go back... but he catches a job listing for a company there in Gravity Falls that sounds like he could get in pretty easily. He takes a risk to apply for it... but the one-eyed company owner is a little different than he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper slumped down on his couch. He’d moved back here for fond memories… but actually, there was nothing left here. Everyone had left, and no one recognized him here. All the cryptids were just out and about interacting with people like it was nothing… It was really dull. He supposed he needed to get a job to get some cash to go home… he sighed, checking his phone. There had to be something…

 

It was a week before an ad jumped out to him. Something about films. He read it a few times before deciding to give them a call.

Finally, after an eternity of rings, the phone picked up. "Hello, hello, hello, this is Gold or Silver, what can I do for you?" The masculine, friendly, voice chirped.

"Uh, hi. I'm calling about your… uh, online ad. For a job… um, I meet your qualifications you listed. Physically fit, I can't run for days but I'm in shape… I'm not really ugly, I'm… I think I would be a good employee for this business," Dipper stammered.

"Oh? Good! We could use some help, well, here's the address, come in tomorrow and we'll get you in an interview…" he rumbled, sounding pleased. He began to tell Dipper where it was and Dipper hummed.

"Is that the old thrift store building?" Dipper asked.

"Ah- yes it is. How old are you? You sound young, but perhaps…"

"Oh, I'm 19. There's no age you're looking for, right?"

"19 is perfect. Well, I will see you tomorrow at 6pm, Mr...?" He said, cheerfully.

“Dipper, and ah, if you’re working, yes,” Dipper trailed off. How weird.

“See you tomorrow, have a good night, get some sleep,”

The two of them hung up and Dipper rubbed his face. That guy was weird. Well, it was still a little early. At the very least, he could do a little writing before getting to sleep.

 

The following evening, he headed to the place he’d been directed to go to, entering the building. It was very comfortable, looking like a small town film studio… which it was, he supposed. There was no one in sight, so he settled down on the couch. He was toying with his phone when someone came in, on the phone. It was a tall, very skinny man, with long arms and long fingers… his medium length blond hair glowed in the overhead lights, blowing in the soft breeze from the fan nearby. He was wearing an eyepatch so dark that Dipper could feel the light from the room being sucked into it… a very handsome man, if a little too skinny.

“So, well, we’ll just replace the actor with someone else, no problem. Can’t really help a busted bone… right?” He was grinning, amused. “Right. Oh, wait, the other one too? Well... If it gets too desperate, I am available to fill in. I’ll let you know if we can’t find someone else to act with me. I’ll call you once I find something out. Take it easy, Baby. Right, you don’t like that nickname, but I do. Later!”

He hung up, looking toward Dipper. “You’re the guy for the interview, right, Pine Tree?”

“I’m … yes, I’m Dipper… You’re the interviewer, I suppose,” Dipper straightened up.

“I sure am, let’s get into this,” he plopped down on the expensive office chair. “So, let’s see here, wanna fill out an application while I ask you questions?” He fluttered it at Dipper.

“Uh, sure,” Dipper took it and a pen, beginning to fill it out.

“Alright, great, great. So, how much experience do you have with this? A year?” He asked.

“With… videos? None, I’ve never been on TV.”

“Oh, just personal experience, I get it,” he nodded. “I’m Bill Cipher, by the way,”

“Nice to meet you,” Dipper nodded.

“Thank you so so much. Let’s see… Why did you decide this was good to apply for? I think your look would go over really well in this industry, but it depends on how you act, really,” Bill made a note on his papers.

“Well, I saw the thing looking for employees online, and I thought I was pretty qualified for it. I haven’t been on TV, but it didn’t say I had to be, so…” Dipper nodded.

“Right, uh, which thing did you see?” Bill asked. “There were a couple listed.”

“Uh, one moment,” Dipper brought it up on his phone, showing Bill. “This one.”

Bill leaned forward. “Oooh… that one, I see! I get it! Well, are you brave?” Bill clapped his hands.

“I… think so? Is it a horror film?” Dipper blinked.

“No, this is my own personal porn studio,” Bill lifted his hand, looking around. “You are applying to be an actor for one. Surprise and welcome!”

Dipper froze, looking around, seriously. Now that Bill had indicated what kind of place this was, Dipper saw the signs everywhere. A bottle of lube sat on Bill’s desk, there was a distinctive looking vibrator over on the bookshelf… Dipper felt nervous and a little sick. “I… oh my god. I had no idea.”

“Right? It’s a surprise, but for every film you participate in, you get around ten thousand dollars, so it’s a very good business!” Bill chirped. “Don’t you wanna roll in cash here?”

Dipper was silent, his head whirling and spinning, trying to understand everything he was hearing. “I… uh, one- one film, and… I get, ten- ten thousand dollars?”

“Right!” Bill nodded. “We do have a film we need to make in the next three days, if you want in on it,” he winked, and Dipper was surprised, thinking about it.

“Oh, no, maybe not, it sounded like you needed a woman for the role… I can’t take that place,” Dipper flushed. “I mean, I don’t even really like women, I thought I did once but then I realized I didn’t. I guess… if I - If I did this, no even guarantee… I could… make it work… I guess.”

“Oh… no, it’s actually a gay porn movie,” Bill winked, with his one eye- or blinked with finesse, Dipper didn’t know. “So you’re all in the clear. It could be the two of us if I interest you.”

Dipper opened his mouth to shoot him down, flushing. “Look- I- I don’t know about this… I- I never thought I’d be… if my parents- If my SISTER- I just… it’s really making me nervous…”

“I tell you what, we’ll put a fake name in the credits and refer to you as it through the entire video,” Bill grinned. “Just one video, and I’m sure you can commit! That’s not you, how could they think you’d do that?”

Dipper took a shuddering breath. “... I- it’s just… one… and it’s… ten- ten thousand. I could… go home…”

“You could do whatever that amount of money can get you,” Bill nodded. “You seem like a cute, soft type, I’d be really gentle with you and you will love it,”

Dipper hesitantly finished his application. “... Just one… fake names… and… look, this might seem counter-intuitive, but I don’t want to do a fast and hard, impersonal kind of thing. Can we make it seem like… more? If I get caught in it, I want it to look like it meant something…”

“Hmm,” Bill tilted his head, tapping his cheek. “We have the plot written, but I can modify it, easily. I wrote it, after all.” He took the application from Dipper. “Great, you’re hired, let’s see here.”

He turned to his computer, beginning to type at a speed that gave Dipper stunned chills. After a few moments, Bill sat back. “Alright, alright, alright, Pine Tree, I got the story fixed, here you go,” he printed it off, handing Dipper half the papers. “Read through that and memorize it, you’re going to have to commit. We try to do one take to get the finished product, but if we need to, we can do a few takes until we get it.”

Dipper began to read it, his face heating up intensely by half the page in. “Oh…”

“Well, on the edge of town, it’s a gray warehouse, I’ll give you the address, meet us there in three days, try to get the general idea of it all together by the time we meet up there and we’ll get it done,” Bill grinned. “Want to get some practice going? So we’re comfortable, so you want it more when the day comes?”

Dipper hesitated. “Here in your office?”

“Everyone here does this as a job, you don’t need to be nervous,” Bill chuckled. “It’s your choice, of course…”

Dipper was silent a long moment before biting his lip. “I guess… we need to… to prepare me for what we have to do… I guess. If I’m working with you… yeah…”

“Great, one second,” Bill shot a text off on his phone, before heading over to the couch Dipper was on, sinking down onto it. “So, where do you wanna start, Pine Tree?”

Dipper flushed a moment. “Maybe- maybe we shouldn’t- I mean, am- have we-” Dipper looked at the writing Bill had given him. “... In- in this, it’s okay, we’re- we’re dating, that’s fine. Okay. Let’s… mm. I don’t know. Let’s just… get comfortable. See how it… goes, I guess.”

“Sure, this is just professional, alright? You understand?” Bill leaned in close, stroking Dipper’s cheek with his thumb.

“I understand,” Dipper shivered, a little afraid, it was all so insanely reckless…

Bill leaned in, capturing Dipper’s lips in his mouth. Dipper felt Bill’s lips capture his, and his tongue, warm and rough, enter his mouth, dominating and catching Dipper’s breath. The hands stroked his cheeks and jaw, and then moved down to his neck. The kiss went on for a long time, and finally it broke, Bill lowering himself to Dipper’s neck. “Do you like this?”

“Ughh- uh-huh…” Dipper cradled Bill's head in his hands, losing his mind to the pleasure of his kisses. "It feels… so good…"

Everywhere Bill kissed sent burning waves of pleasure through his body, straight down to his core. With every last kiss, Dipper felt his anxiety about the whole thing fade bit by bit until his mind was a pool of pleasured mush, unable to do anything but moan.

Bill chuckled, sliding Dipper's shirt upwards. "You are so good as a bottom. Every noise you make, and every gasp and moan, all of it, I'm so sure this will be our best one yet…" he kissed Dipper's shoulderbone, lightly nipping and sucking as he travelled downwards.

Dipper could hardly even think through it, and he arched back. "I never- ah- I never want you to stop, Bill… but this isn't… for- forever… we're just… seeing…"

"Want a blowjob? I've only got one eye but my mouth works very… very… well," Bill purred, licking along the waist of his pants. "We have to test compatibility…"

"I- ah… just don't stop," Dipper shuddered, choking out a begging sob. "Whatever- whatever you want!"

"Of course," Bill sucked on the skin lightly, not enough to leave a mark, before unbuttoning Dipper's pants.

When Dipper felt Bill's hot mouth slide over his cock, his mind nearly shut off from pleasure. He creened, digging his nails into the couch. His other hand dug into Bill's scalp, tangling in his blonde hair. "Ah! Y- yes! Ah!"

"Now, settle down," Bill chuckled, pinning Dipper's waist down. "No thrusting in… you'll take it as I give it, desperate Pine Tree,"

Dipper was whimpering and holding himself back from making a mess of Bill's mouth, his mind too foggy to even focus. Bill's teeth scraped so lightly along the length, and sucked so good… "Bill! Bill, I'm-"

Bill released him. "You have to hold it… a little longer, Pine Tree. It wouldn't be so fun if you shot it a minute in…"

Bill's smirk drove Dipper insane. "I- uh… y- yes…" Dipper managed. "I'll try to…"

"Think about things that aren't what I'm doing… focus on anything else… hold out as long as you can,"

This next time, Dipper forced himself to try to think about anything else… but it was so hard. Finally, he couldn't anymore. "Bill," he begged. "Please- I can't-"

"Go ahead…" Bill chuckled. "Cum hard."

Dipper's mind turned into a blank as he felt himself tip over the edge, shooting hard into Bill's throat, a low gutteral moan from his lips.

Bill hummed, before swallowing. "So thick… haven't done it for awhile?"

Dipper was breathless, only managing to nod. "Look- look at the… town,"

"Right," Bill agreed. "What can I do for you?" He asked the guy at the coffee station.

Dipper felt extremely sick in that moment. He'd seen? He'd… when had this guy even come in?

"Mm. I'm checking the schedule. Wondering if you have any new movies," the guy took a drink of his coffee, looking at some papers on the wall. "Don't mind me, go ahead,"

Bill nodded. "Got it." He settled down on the couch and looked over at Dipper. "You do those too?"

"I… do…"

"Don't be so nervous. We're like one big sexual bounce house here," Bill nodded. "I've got condoms, too. Keep you safe… I'm sure I'm clean but it's better safe than dead."

Dipper fidgeted and Bill brought the condom out. He rolled it onto himself. Dipper took Bill into his mouth, licking and sucking on him. He had a lot of questions but his nerves were too ragged to manage.

Finally, the guy tossed the cup away. "Alright. A few new ones but they're mostly with that guy I hate. At least I can do one. I wrote in on it. Enjoy your time. New guy, don't disappoint," he left, leaving Dipper to sigh.

"How do… you like these?" Dipper managed.

"Rough and ragged," Bill grinned. "Don't be delicate, that doesn't get me off."

Dipper matched his efforts to Bill's request, listening to the soft noises Bill made. After a long time, Bill chuckled, his laugh dry. "I'm already… ah. I never get this close this quick from a blow, you've done well… tighter…"

Dipper tightened his grip, continuing to work him until Bill finally made a noise unlike any other Dipper had heard, shuddering as he finished. Dipper straightened up. "I'm glad we finished… I thought I'd die when he came in…"

Bill stripped the condom off, putting it in the trash. "Well, in three days, you have to do it in front of a lot of people."

"Right, but they know…" Dipper rubbed his neck. "... You were really… I haven't seen anyone like you here. Ever… you- how long have you lived here?”

“In and out!” Bill chuckled. “Around and about! How about you?”

“Ugh, well, I was here as a child, but I came back to live here… and I’ve been here a couple of months. I was going to leave straight away, but I don’t have any money to get back,” Dipper admitted.

“I see, I see!” Bill pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. “Well, this movie’ll get you back home smooth. Could even fly if you wanted!”

“I’ve never heard of this movie studio,” Dipper admitted. “Silver and Gold, right?”

“Gold or Silver, right. It is pretty known among our market but not in general markets,” Bill shrugged easily.

“Well, that’s pretty unique of a name,” Dipper straightened up, fixing his clothes, before going over to the coffee station.

“Isn’t it? Both were one, once, and then they split,” Bill laughed, lighting his cigarette. Dipper hadn’t imagined Bill to be a smoker but it did fit, strangely enough. “You heading home for the night?”

“Yes,” Dipper nodded. “I will see you again in three days,” he waved.

“And you,” Bill chuckled, answering his phone. “Hello?”

Dipper headed out, going toward his home. He called Mabel at home, feeling uncomfortable. What a day it had been!

“Hey, Dipper, what’s up?” Mabel asked, when she answered. “Haven’t heard from you in a few weeks.”

“Yes, I’ve been thinking about coming home, this place is more of a ghost town than it was when we were kids…” Dipper agreed. “But it’ll be a few weeks, probably.”

“That sounds good, I miss you!” Mabel agreed. “It’ll be good to see you at our aunt’s wedding.”

“Agreed, I look forward to seeing her married, too,” Dipper answered. “I have a question for you, about a buddy of mine.”

“Sure. What’s he want, to date me?” Mabel asked, chewing on something.

“No, although that’d be great for him!” Dipper nodded. “No, my friend has a chance to really make a lot of money. But it’s by doing something really bad. Not killing anyone or anything that bad… just not good. So… if it was between getting a lot of money and doing something bad, or sticking to his morals and not doing it… what do you think?”

Mabel fell silent, considering all of the possibilities. “Well, if it’s your friend really, as long as he clings to his morals and doesn’t do it again… I’d say once is okay. He could put some of the money to charities too to ease his conscience. But again, this depends on what he wants to do. Is it something that will land him in jail? That makes a huge difference!”

“It won’t land him in jail!” Dipper assured. “It isn’t even illegal, it’s just… sketchy.”

“Well, if it isn’t illegal, go for it,” Mabel nodded. “Or, tell him to. You’re either talking for you or telling me about a new friend you made. I’m not going to ask questions. Just don’t do anything that is really illegal or anything, Dip. Don’t hurt anyone.”

“I won’t, I promise!” Dipper assured. “It’s not even me! It’s okay.”

“Alright, sure. Well… I’m looking forward to seeing you get home,” Mabel changed subjects. “It’s going to be a few weeks, you said?”

“Yes, hopefully everything goes well here. I’m taking on a job so I have enough money to get home… and then I’ll be home as soon as I can,” Dipper nodded.

“For sure, see you when you get here,” Mabel beamed. “I’m going to let you go, this teddy bear will not get off me even though I am talking to my brother on the phone… jealous bug,” she teased.

“Ouch!” A male voice answered, from a distance.

“Okay, talk to you later,” Dipper chuckled.

They hung up, and Dipper sighed, rubbing his arm. This place was so… different from how it used to be. Ah… Dipper slumped down onto the floor cot he’d made out of blankets. He was so tired…

 

Three days passed, and Dipper went to the address Bill had directed him to, days before. He entered, nervously. The place was packed full of people, scurrying to and fro, working on this or that. Dipper went nervously to where Bill was, and Bill beamed at him. “Pine Tree, darling, hello, hello! Welcome to where we film our shows… You ready to get this going? We have thirteen more minutes before filming starts, did you memorize the gist of the film?”

“I did,” Dipper nodded. He felt oddly warm to see Bill… Bill was the most interesting thing he’d seen about this town so far. “Thirteen minutes, huh?”

“For sure. Want to get you in the mood for the film? If you’re not into it, you won’t be captivating,” Bill winked. Or blinked, again, Dipper wasn’t sure.

“Do you have a need for the next thirteen minutes?”

“Preparing my actor is important,” Bill nodded. He took Dipper in his arms and began to kiss him, just chaste little kisses but Dipper could feel the edge of more behind them. He was more and more absorbed by Bill’s presence and warmth before they heard a voice behind them.

“Okay, time to go, we’re all set up,” the guy nodded.

“Sure thing. Begin recording,” Bill nodded. He looked to Dipper. “Come on,”

Dipper looked around the room, nervous. “S-sure…”

Bill led him toward the door, opening the door, and pulling him inside. “That movie was good, wasn’t it?”

Dipper nodded, taking a seat on the bed, looking up at Bill. “I liked it, although the ending wasn’t really what I hoped would happen.”

Bill started unbuttoning his top, over by the mirror. “Little bit tragic.”

Dipper watched Bill unbuttoning his top, swallowing hard in surprise and delight. “You g- getting ready for bed?”

“Getting ready for you,” Bill teased, his voice dipping low. “Hm?”

“Oh…” Dipper breathed, floored by him. “Well, that sounds like the best ending to the best evening.”

Bill chuckled, sliding his top off, dropping it aside. He strolled over to where Dipper was sitting and took a casual seat next to him, pulling him into a kiss. The kiss went on for a while before Bill pulled away, lowering his head to Dipper’s neck. “It will be the best ending, for sure…”

Dipper felt himself carried away to a point beyond he could have imagined, and stopped there, then Bill slipped his pants and boxers off, dropping them aside. “I’m going to get you nice and loose again now…”

Dipper got initially a little nervous, thinking of all the people around them who watched, but once Bill began, his mind grew hazy and he moaned, arching into Bill’s fingers. It had been so long since… he felt himself get worked open more and more, losing himself to it. He forgot entirely that there were even other people in that moment.

“Oh, you are so loose right now… it’s like butter,” Bill purred.

Dipper felt Bill continuing to work him while he took him into his mouth, licking and sucking him to a quick finish a moment or two later. Dipper made a high moaning noise as he finished hard, into Bill’s throat. Bill smirked, swallowing it.

“You make such good noises,” Bill chuckled. “Mm… now it’s my turn…”

As Dipper tried to catch his breath, he felt Bill enter him slowly, all the way to the base, and he moaned in surprise.

The time went on for what felt like forever, and finally, Dipper finished again, letting out a low moan, digging his nails into Bill’s shoulders. Bill was only a moment or two behind, finishing hard into his condom. He removed it, tossing it into the trash, falling behind Dipper, pulling him against him. They both pretended to fall asleep and they ended the video. When the director confirmed it was over, he looked into the screen while they got up and began cleaning up and getting dressed again.

“Not bad,” the director remarked. “We have to edit a few things, he looked at the camera once or twice… by accident, I can tell, we just need to decide when it looks real and when it looks fake. I’ll begin work on it right away, it should be ready by two weeks.”

“Sure thing. I’m going to take a shower, I’m sweaty. You want to run the next film? I’ll be back in fifteen. Come on, Pine Tree,” he ushered Dipper to the shower room, and they started showering. Dipper’s mind was a muddled mess, and he didn’t hear when Bill spoke to him.

Bill poked him, chuckling. “Pine Tree? Focus,”

Dipper jumped. “Right! Sorry! What were you saying?”

“I was asking if the shampoo and stuff was up to your standards,”

“Well, yes, it’s- it’s nice,” Dipper nodded. “Sorry… I was thinking… I’ve never had one that long before, my mind was just… I couldn’t hardly think. I- I couldn’t think.”

Bill chuckled. “Well, you did a really good job. A few minor errors but when you were totally focused on my pleasure, I thought that was a good touch. A good sign that we’re a couple.”

“Right…” Dipper said, dreamily, hardly focusing. “... uh, right. Sorry,” he cleared his throat.

“More thinking?”

“Yes,” Dipper turned the water off, going over to his towel, beginning to towel off. “I was really impressed with it. I’ve really never had one that long before. I couldn’t think at all for half of it. It was a good last set of memories for my time here. The last few months has sucked.”

“For sure. If you want to work a few more movies, we’re here for you,” Bill chuckled.

Dipper chuckled, weakly. “I don’t know… I get nervous… I don’t know why I could do it with you.”

“I’m charming, that’s how, Pine Tree,” he chuckled.

Dipper looked at him, fascinated by Bill’s face without the eyepatch on. It was a deep, gnarled scar around the eye, which looked like it was permanently shut. “Yeah… I suppose. You are.”

“This job is good too because I get a lot more action with it…” Bill chuckled. “My eye keeps people away.”

“Your eye is really… it catches the eye,” Dipper nodded. “May I ask what happened, or is it personal?”

“Nah, I was born like this,” Bill pointed at it, turning the water off. “Mostly, I mean, the scarring came from the surgery they tried to give me to fix it, but it just made it worse. I don’t recover from cuts like other people. Even surgical ones, I don’t recover from them. I heal eventually but just not well.”

“I- I see,” Dipper flinched. “How, how come?”

“I have special blood,” Bill nodded. “It doesn’t recover the same as other people’s blood. See my arm scar?” He walked over to get a towel, toweling himself off. He held his arm out to show Dipper.

“Oh wow, what happened to it?” Dipper said, stunned.

“A tiny cut, it just didn’t heal. It turned into a gnarled scar like this…” Bill shrugged. “All of my cuts I accidentally got were like this. Luckily I haven’t gotten seriously injured in anything, I’d look like a chewed up meatstick for a dog.”

“That is lucky,” Dipper nodded. He rubbed his arm. “You need me for anything else?”

“We need you to sign a couple of forms and then we’ll cut you a check and you can take it to your bank in the morning,” Bill nodded. “If you want to stick around for more films, you’re welcome to!”

Dipper chuckled, weakly. “I would but I don’t do people that… easily…”

“Would you wanna do them with me?” Bill chuckled. “I’ve got some very picky standards about who I film with…”

“Well, I’ll probably have to learn what’s right and wrong, you kind of threw me into a trial by fire!” Dipper admitted, pulling his clothes on. “I didn’t think of the not looking at the camera… but I mean, once you entered, I didn’t think of anything. All I could think of was what it felt like and how you sounded.”

“You did pretty good. Always room for improvement, but you did pretty good!” Bill chuckled. “Think about it, make your choice.” Bill got dressed as well.

Dipper stood, fidgeting, until Bill was done. “Well… thank you.”

“Of course, come on, then, let’s get you to fill out that paperwork and then cut you that check,” Bill nodded.

Dipper followed after him, filling out the paperwork Bill handed to him, and finally, Bill wrote him a check, handing it over. “Here you go,”

“Thanks…” Dipper stared at the check. “This is really unbelievable… I just needed enough to get the bus back home and… this.”

“Well, you did work for a porn company, that makes sense that you got paid well,” Bill chuckled, lighting a cigarette again. “I’ll call you for my next film and we’ll see if you want to take it.”

Dipper chuckled, weakly. "Yeah… just, after two weeks, don't call, I could be back home."

"Sure, sure," Bill took a puff from his cigarette. "Well, good night… I'll see you again. Or I won't. Can't say."

“Right. I’ll think about it… It’s… it’d require a lot of thinking,” Dipper admitted. “This whole thing is so… embarrassing.”

“Well, consider whatever you got to consider and have a good night,” Bill waved.

Dipper waved too. “You too!” He headed out, carrying his check to his home.

 

He cashed it the next day, depositing it into his bank account there, before sitting at home, staring at his phone. He didn’t know what to do, but conflicted and confused, he called Mabel. Mabel answered after a few rings, smiling. “Hi, Dip! What’s up?”

“Hey, Mabel,” Dipper greeted, wearily. “... I have the money to come home, but now I’m… I’m just not sure. I’m actually thinking about staying a little while longer, but… then I don’t think I should. I don’t know. I’m really conflicted.”

“Well… what’s keeping you conflicted?” Mabel asked.

“Ah… well, I met a guy who I really like… but, I think it’s just me who likes him, not mutual kind of… like,” Dipper admitted. “I don’t know…”

“Well, if it’s just you and it’s not mutual, you probably should come home,” Mabel nodded.

Dipper paused. "Oh… you- you're right. If… if only I like him, why am… right. You are so right, Mabel. I'll be home in a few days. Thanks… I felt so lost…"

"Of course! I've been around a lot of guys who weren't into me… it's better to let them go," Mabel nodded. "Now I'm with this lughead… and I love him, so… they weren't for me."

Dipper chuckled, continuing to talk with her for a while, before they hung up. It was all clear now.

 

About five days later, Dipper went to the bus station, buying a ticket. He felt like he might regret his choice to leave… but Bill, the porn star who owned a porn studio, was not really the kind of guy who would be long term… so with one last glance over his shoulder, he got on the bus and began heading home.

He texted the company on the way, just once. _I'm going home… thanks for everything. Hopefully your business succeeds, Dipper_.

He sighed, staring at his phone. It all felt rotten… but what could he do? This was really his best choice.

 

A year later, Dipper still regretted leaving. He had never heard back from Bill- if that was even his number. Hopefully Bill had gotten his goodbye. His family had never discovered his secret, which Dipper was grateful for… but Dipper wondered often how Bill was doing.

He went back, around a year and a half later. Everything was the same as last time, dead or dying in appearance. Sighing, Dipper went to get himself a hotel room. Once he was set into it, he left to go find the office he'd first met Bill in. 

He ground to a stop when he saw nothing but a leveled ground. No building at all, so he just sighed. They might have moved to another place. He hoped. He headed to the giant building they recorded their films in, relieved to see it was still there. He entered it, stopping short by the door. 

The building was completely empty. There was nothing in it except walls... he walked around the building, looking around at everything that had once been so lively. It was like it had never been… but he knew he'd never forget it. He touched the wall of the previous shower area, thinking. _Even if I never see him again, he left a memory in me that I can't have imagined. Bye… Bill._


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper chewed on his inner lip, thinking. Silver and Gold, wasn't it? Or… Gold and Silver. Something… he didn't know. He struggled with remembering the name of the film he'd been in. Even that was tough. He typed in Gold and Silver and the word adult films, hoping to have a result. 

The first thing that popped up was a site for Gold or Silver, and he immediately focused on it. Sure enough, on the main page was a clip from a film and he spotted Bill as one of the minor characters. 

"Success! Now… woah, this is public… like, this is the park kids play in during the day. Brave…" he searched the site, finding the video he was in. 

Buy it… or not? He took a deep breath and bought it digitally, beginning to watch it. 

The film was really well made, even for his amateur efforts… and he was floored at how compatible he and Bill worked together on screen. 

He found himself rapidly getting hard, so he took care of it, watching the film. How could he not? After the film ended, Dipper looked around the site again, determined to find Bill. He was just filled with questions and a desire to see Bill again. Finally, in the about section, he spotted a phone number, and he immediately dialed it, holding his breath. 

"Gold or Silver, what can I do for you?" Bill's voice answered and Dipper's heart leapt. 

"Bill! It- it's me… uh, Dipper. … it's… been awhile. I… I missed you. It's good to see you're still working," Dipper managed.

"Ah… of course. You back in town again, need some more money?" Bill's voice was a little cold, but Dipper didn't let it stop him.

"No, not to… work. I just wanted to talk to you… to see you. I… I have a job now. I'm on vacation," Dipper tugged his bangs. "... I miss you, actually. Not… the videos."

"Well, I can't put you in more videos until I get you tested… I took that risk on myself last time, but I won't do it again. You could give someone else something."

Dipper tried not to laugh. Bill was hardly listening. "I'd get tested to have sex with you again, but no camera."

Bill paused. "You're that deep, eh, Pine Tree? Everything is moved. You get tested, I'll see about a video, but I don't work for nothing. It was a job. We agreed that."

Dipper sighed. "Got it. I'll get tested tomorrow. Can I see you tonight?"

"Can't. Got a film in ten… here you go. Can't meet up, busy night. Free tomorrow, though. No sex. Just a meetup."

Dipper nodded. "Meeting is tomorrow, eh, six? Text me the address… I'll be there."

"See you then."

"Why'd you move everything?" Dipper blurted.

"Eh… some of the people here got really mad at me," Bill scowled. "Was getting letters threatening to burn down my- thank you. Studio. I had to move it or risk it. This one is underground and concrete. Any public videos are taken with extreme caution."

"I- I see," Dipper winced.

"Move all that to the left, and you make the scene more lived in. Prepare her thoroughly for the scene… he's not a good actor under pressure," Bill directed. "I'll letting you go now. Work. All questions tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll-" the phone clicked. Dipper hung up, looking at it.

Well… at least he'd heard from Bill again.

 

The following night, Dipper went to the address Bill indicated, going down the door using the code Bill had given. 

In the basement, Bill was working on a computer, focused. He glanced up. "Pine Tree. Welcome…"

"Bill! It's been awhile since I've seen you!" Dipper beamed at him, going to take a seat in front of him.

"Yes it has," Bill continued. "You look alright… how was home?"

"Better than this town, but… you weren't there. I really thought of you as… as a friend," Dipper admitted.

"This town is awful, I admit… I wouldn't be here if they didn't put a tracking device in me so they'd know if I left…" Bill murmured.

"... Still wearing the eye patch. It gives you a rugged look," Dipper chuckled.

"Of course.I take it off, people start defending their kids and families," Bill chewed on a cookie from his desk.

"... I wanted to ask, what did you mean by that I have to take a test and you took a risk… I would have taken one last time…" Dipper paused.

"Right. I mean, every actor here at the studio needs tested for disease before they go to work. If you had a disease, I could have caught it. I trusted you were clean, you certainly didn't seem loose," Bill grabbed another cookie. "Regardless of clean or unclean, I still use protection. Some diseases take months to manifest. I've never went without protection. But I won't put you to work without proof. I can't risk others."

"I don't actually need to work… I got a really good job. I'm on vacation right now," Dipper looked away. 

"Oh? Then why are you here?" Bill asked.

"... I just wanted to see you,"

"That was a business deal, not a personal affair. Don't complicate it, Pine Tree," Bill scowled.

"Well, business deal or not, I haven't been able to forget you,” Dipper chuckled. “You’re really my friend, you know. I think it’s pretty hard to do this job like people here do and manage not to get attached to the people you’re with. I don’t know how you manage to stay… as though you’re not attached to someone. I’m not really attached, but I think of you really fondly. You’re definitely my friend.” 

Bill frowned, thinking. “You learn over time that attachment isn’t worth it or valuable. No one else has an attachment or thinks of you like that… it’s just a job, at the end of the day. It’s not doing it because you love or even like them, it’s doing it for a paycheck.”

“Right. I… I did it because I needed to get home. But… you know, all this time, I never forgot it. Every person I tried to date after that… I kept thinking about what you did to me,” Dipper paused. 

“Well, if you want to do another job, we’ve got another one coming up. People very much don’t like this director, they avoid him every chance they get,” Bill said, absently. “He’s going to be far worse than the last one. They avoided that guy because he tends to touch on his actors when he can. This next guy, if you screw anything up, a line, a scene, a moment, he’ll pause the scene and tell you with anger what you need to fix and do it again. You’ll spend three hours doing a one hour film on a good day… on a bad day, it can take all night.” 

Dipper thought about it a moment. “Who is… I mean, who’s on the film?” 

“I’m one actor… we managed to rope two other guys into it on the second couple… it’s sort of like, four guys go on a blind date and two of them get into each other and get caught up in making out and foreplay. The other two get really turned on by it and decide to start getting in on it in the second bed. It’s basically two couples simultaneously having sex in the same room. At one point, couple two moves into the bed of couple one and the two bottoms make out while their tops are just showing them the time of their lives. Obviously you and Tom are the bottoms. The film isn’t for another two weeks so I can push it back a day or two until your test clears. Or bombs, I don’t know… all our bottoms can’t handle the director. He made them cry the last three films. So now no one will work with him. If his films didn’t sell so well, I’d can him, but his films are really successful.” 

Dipper hesitated. It was really… it was kind of… crazy to think… If he did this, it wouldn’t help him win Bill. It wouldn’t catch Bill’s heart. But it was one final chance to… “I will pass clean, I always use protection on myself and make my partners use it. But it’s better to be safe.” 

“This film is extra hard too because the director demanded from us to not use protection. Even me. He said he’d quit if we refused... So, I had to get re-tested myself. The other two guys were re-tested as well, so we’re all clean for positive in this film,” Bill continued working on his computer. “It’s your call. If your test fails, or you decide not to join us for it, we can get someone in on the date portion and then he bails after the date and it turns into a threesome. I can take both sides, so, we can make it work.” 

“... yeah. Okay. When I pass, I’ll give it one more try. I enjoyed the last one a lot,” Dipper sighed, regretting his decision already.

“Okay, this one, it’ll be different. I won’t be romantic,” Bill hummed. “I hear I’m pretty difficult to work with but I managed to get you to cooperate with me last time, so it’d be more convenient for me to work with you versus him. He’s a good coworker, but he’s really fragile. I don’t like being delicate with him, so… a couple movies ago, I worked with him and… it went through, but he bawled afterwards, said he’d never work with me again. I managed to apologize and assure him I wouldn’t do it again and since then I’ve got my ability to work with him improved, he doesn’t cry or anything anymore with me. We have a select number of people who can work with him, so we’re just fortunate his best handler was free to work with him.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Dipper smiled. “Even if the director is a pain, getting to spend 8 hours possibly with you, working on this film… it sounds like fun.” 

“Working with that director isn’t fun at all, but at least we’ll all have people we’re good at working with,” Bill nodded. “I knew you were going to work on another film. I did…” 

“... Same as last time, right? Not my real name?” Dipper asked, nervously. “I did watch the film, a few days ago, for the first time-” 

“For the first time?” Bill repeated, stunned. “... Well, what did you think?” 

“It was well done. I got hard,” Dipper admitted. “Your expressions… your focus… I felt my pleasure in my own expression. It was… really fun to watch.”

“That film got a surprising amount of views and purchases,” Bill continued to work. “Many of our comments were people requesting you in other films, and commenting on how it was my best film yet… they also said that they felt more pleasure than usual at your expressions. They said it was really akin to watching a virgin have their first sexual experience.”

“I was not a virgin, but I’d certainly never had someone do to me what you did,” Dipper chuckled. “Most guys don’t really invest any time in foreplay. It was really refreshing.”

“Ugh, I must have gotten something on my eyepatch,” Bill scowled, reaching up and yanking it off. “It itches so much today!” He threw it down on the desk. 

“Can you wash them?” Dipper asked, looking at it. 

“I’m going to have to,” Bill rubbed his scar. “It itches so bad. Ugh.” 

“You said you… were born with your eye like that, didn’t you? Where did the scar come from?” Dipper asked, looking at it. “Or, is that too personal?” 

“Ah… Well, it’s kind of complicated. I had a really screwed up eye with no scar for a long time… and then I entered a really bad period. A lot of… eh. It was bad. Violence and fighting and stuff. I decided I hated my eye. It was holding me back. So I asked my friend to damage it so they’d have to remove it.”

Dipper flinched. “You did… what? Why?” 

“I hated it. I had no power over it. So I took it. I paid him to hurt it and I swore never to tell anyone who did it or why. He hurt it really good and the pain was unimaginable. I went to the hospital, they started emergency treatment, and after six months, I was free, and I was in control of my own eye. Now if people saw it, they just assumed I was in some kind of awful tragedy and I didn’t want to talk about it. Of course I didn’t have any memory…” Bill chuckled. “But I’m in control of it. I hated seeing their looks of pity and sadness over being born. Now it’s just one of pity that I was in an accident. It’s better.”

“That kind of gives me nightmare vibes… you paid your friend to torture you to escape your…” Dipper paused. “... I guess it worked out though, but…” 

“Life is complex,” Bill shrugged. “It’s a really busy week, sorry if I’m too busy to chat very much.”

“No, it’s okay. You’re busy working. I saw on your site that you guys are really busy,” Dipper fidgeted with his shirt hem. 

“We have to be, if you don’t publish new videos often, you get washed away,” Bill shrugged. “Everyone buys other people’s videos, and you lose money and that’s the end of it. If you don’t keep fans, you lose everything. For you, it’s a little side thing, kind of a fun time… for me, it’s my life. I can’t leave this town, so I have to make it work. I’m not going to work at a diner or something. I just won’t.” 

Dipper smiled a little. “No, I get it, I wouldn’t work for those jobs either. Sorry you can’t leave Gravity Falls.” 

Bill grumbled. “I really would if I could. I want to travel the world, tear it down and apart and just mold it all in my hands… But I can’t. Anyway…” he clicked the mouse and walked over to the printer. “I have to call in some employees. Stay here if you want to, go if you don’t.” 

“Ah… I can stay,” Dipper watched him gather the papers. 

“Sure, you’ll get to meet your coworkers for the film,” Bill said, absently, taking a seat. He dialed someone on the phone. “Hello, shy one. You’re needed in the office asap, I have some forms you have to sign for the upcoming film. You know that guy is too thorough… Yes, I’m inviting him once I hang up with you- oh, he’s with you? Well, just bring him, then. Thanks. See you in… fifteen? Great.” 

Dipper watched him hang up, turning back to his laptop. “He seems nice.” 

“He is… the ideal bottom…” Bill dialed another number, holding it to his ear. “Few more. … Hello?”

Dipper watched Bill make his calls, looking around the room as Bill worked. Bill continued talking until two people came in, taking a seat in front of the desk. “Hi,” the blonde guy greeted Dipper quietly. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m David… Are you new here?” 

“Ah. Well, I did a film a year and a half ago here, but I had to go back home. I came back to see Bill and I got signed on to do the film with you, and, uh, your friend- hello!” Dipper waved at him. “And Bill. So I’m doing one more film. I’m Dipper.” 

“You’re cute. You taking, I guess,” the friend reached over, shaking Dipper’s hand. “You seem like you’ll be a refreshing element to the movies. You seem straight but clearly you aren’t if you’re on Bill. You also exude an air of innocence, like you’ve never had sex before… it’s pretty refreshing. I’d like a chance at you, but I know I can’t influence the director in this one.” 

David pouted. “... Kai, don’t hit on him, he’s a coworker… Plus, if the double dating turns into an orgy, how much sense would that make?” 

“You’re right, why would I hit on him when I got my number one bae here?” Kai put his arm around David, who blushed. 

“Sorry,” David apologized to Dipper. “He’s a bad flirt… he’s really good on set though, a great partner. He focuses so purely on satisfying you, you lose it. In one of our videos, the 3 Ways to Saturday, I actually blacked out… It was so good, I lost my ability to focus and concentrate… and I ended up coming three times in that video. I never can cum more than once per video… so it was really special! What video were you on?”

“Uh… one second…” Dipper looked it up on his phone. “A Happy Ending, it’s called.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know that one,” David looked it up on his phone. 

“I sure do, I don’t know why I didn’t recognize you!” Kai said, surprised, turning to face him. “You were really good in that one! You were like a cat in heat, it was so good. I see how people enjoy that one in their intimate moments. I remember thinking that I wished I’d been your boyfriend… but you know, I don’t get off from porn anymore.” 

“Hmm. That’s got to be tough,” Dipper made a face. “But I guess since you do so much of it as a job, it makes it harder for you to do it privately.” 

“Yeah… I usually just call David here and ask him for phone sex…” Kai grinned. “It’s a lot of fun. He’s just better than other partners I’ve had.”

“Oh, so you aren’t dating anyone,” Dipper nodded. 

“No, I just call David. He works for me so well, I like him more than I have other people. I’ve tried dating and none of them get it… the moment I reveal I work in the porn industry, they just leave and that’s it! Once I revealed it and he immediately assumed I was a whore and asked if I was into group sex. Ugh. I give up. David’s really all I need,” Kai chuckled.

David blushed. “I’m single too… I don’t get a lot of aggressive kind of guys out in the world… but, you know, most tops are aggressive in this or that sense… so it’s hard in that sense too. I’m … delicate, maybe…”

“He’s very delicate,” Kai agreed. 

“When I signed up for the film, Bill warned me that he was. He talked about a film they worked together where Bill got too aggressive… he said David handled it, but as soon as filming was over, David started crying and he was in a lot of pain. He said he was extremely careful to keep it in mind after that.”

Bill got up, walking out of the room into a back room, going through a filing cabinet. Kai glanced toward him, before looking over at Dipper. “I don’t understand how you can make that mistake. You don’t do them like they’re a sex toy. You give them as much pleasure as you want… and if you’re fucking them into the floorboards, maybe you’re not thinking about their pleasure.”

“I guess it just means that other people don’t think about it the same way you do. So you’re probably better to be his partner than other people,” Dipper chuckled. 

“I’ve never made him cry, and I’m keeping to that forever. I’d like to go on dates with him, but we’re not permitted…” Kai shrugged. 

“You aren’t permitted?” Dipper said, confused. “You two aren’t allowed to date?” 

“No, it’s part of our contract. Employees of Gold or Silver aren’t allowed to date. It’s because if I’m dating David, and he has to go off to have intimate sexual events in film with another man, I could get jealous and it could start fights in the company,” Kai went over to the coffee machine, getting himself a cup of coffee.

“Oh, I get it,” Dipper nodded. 

“It’s probably not fair to me,” Kai said, filling his cup up. “That I already get jealous when he’s got to film… I ask myself every film he does without me if he’s enjoying them more. I guess it’s just tough. I need to find some way to separate myself from it…” He poured the creamer and sugar in. 

“Oh, Kai,” David said, his voice soft. 

“But I can’t… every time they make him cry, I just get so mad and… ugh. Maybe I need to apply for a break in my work. I’m too attached,” he carried the coffee over to the chair, sinking down in it. 

David rubbed his arm. “Oh, Kai, I get if you feel you have to, but… I really need you here. You help me deal with the rough ones, and you make it so much better. Please…” 

Kai gave him a small smile. “I won’t leave… not yet. Not until it gets to where I can’t control myself,” 

Bill came back, hanging up his phone. “Alright, alright… I got the files you three need to sign, and myself… I’ve already signed my own, but you three have to read them and sign them. I wasn’t going to have Pine Tree sign it, but since he never really works, it’s more important. If he doesn’t like something that occurs, he can’t sue.” He passed them out. 

“Well, I’ll be careful not to dislike something that much… I can’t do anything about it,” Dipper started reading the papers. The other two read through them as well. He nodded. “Seems fine to me…” 

“Hold up,” David stopped him. “I have problems with a few of the things indicated here in page three.”

“I agree, I don’t like page three. It seems like your director is requesting rights he doesn’t need and I don’t want to give,” Kai frowned. “What’s the purpose of these three bullet points?” He pointed to them.

Bill read through them. “Yes, I suspected there would be some issue with that. It’s not critical to his film, but it’s in case he decides there needs to be more to it. I personally support your decision to remove those elements. He’s trying to use it against you.” He marked them out, initialling them. “You all initial them too, to declare them null…” 

“Dipper, mark them out, too,” Kai advised, beginning to initial them. David initialed his as well. 

Dipper read until he found the points they mentioned. He didn’t know those things were problems, but he marked them off. “If I might ask, what could be used from this?” 

“Ah… he could slip in a scene were you have to have sex in a mock restaurant, or even have to have sex out in public… or, in the more worse scenario, perhaps he will try to touch you after the showing, and it’s covered by the contract, with line three... “ David murmured. “I very much don’t want to be molested by him.” 

“I don’t want David or you to be molested by him, Dipper,” Kai nodded. “He won’t go for me, he’s not a bottom… but he’ll definitely make passes at you two. He’s already made many passes at David.” 

“That’s why I focused on those three lines,” David sulked. “I didn’t want him to actually act on his comments… He’s said some… things… I already said I’d never act in a film of his without Kai. I need Kai there to protect me.”

Dipper initialled the lines and Bill did as well, on all three papers. “Now, sign and I’ll pass it on to him. He’ll be annoyed about losing the three points, but it’ll work out.” 

“I really don’t like the whole concept of it,” Dipper signed the paper. The other two did as well. 

“So, Dipper, why don’t you sign up for another film? This film isn’t for a while… you’d really make a big impact in our market…” Kai put his paper on top of David’s. Dipper put his on top of Kai’s. They passed them to Bill and he signed all three papers. 

Dipper winced. “Well, ah. I’m definitely… gay. I’m into all of that, but, I get so weird about… the porn industry. I like it a lot myself, but I never imagined I’d be here doing it. I’ve only ever done the one with Bill, and… you know, it just makes me kind of nervous.” 

“We’re all clean, we get tested every month… Even Bill who always uses protection,” Kai pointed at him. “You don’t have to worry about that…”

“You just want to do a film with him, huh?” David laughed.

“Well, I get it, he did a fantastic job with that film. It was one take and we didn’t get yelled over and told to do anything different even once,” Bill agreed. “I mean, maybe the director was just feeling nice, but I was pretty impressed, we didn’t get in trouble at any moment…” He gathered up the papers. “Well, that’s that. He’s been informed we have someone but it’ll take time to determine if he’s clean… I’ll need to see if I can find a backup. If it fails, perhaps we can edit the work to make it so the second guy’s partner flakes… and it has to be a threesome. I can take both sides…” 

“But, then… then you’ll be doing David and we’ll have two tops going at each other.” 

“Switch, and yes. What’s wrong, little rebel? Is that jealousy I’m tasting?” Bill questioned. 

Kai bit his lip. “Of- of course not… that’s fine, if it turns out that way…” 

“I am clean though, I make all my partners use protection and I still test myself regularly,” Dipper assured. “But, I haven’t tested for two months, so it’s best to be careful. I don’t even go out that regularly with anyone… But it’s still important. I don’t want to get anyone sick, and I also don’t want to get sick myself! I could get any number of things, sex isn’t worth that.”

“That’s true,” Bill agreed. “There’s no one in this town who doesn’t work here that I’d go for, so… if I don’t do it here, I just don’t. I’ve thought about making a director so I can satisfy my own desires, but I haven’t done it yet…”

“What are your desires, boss?” Kai chuckled, taking a drink of his coffee.

“Dark and dirty,” Bill answered, turning back to his computer. “It’s really tough because nothing we’ve done has even come close… I want to have a kind of video where I catch a guy in a setup that looks like a bar and I seduce him to come home with me… and when I get there, it’s rough and ragged and wild… and just on the edge of S&M, and he’s crying, but not from pain, from pleasure… and we have such a good time… and it could be a SERIES. A series about two guys who seem totally straight and normal gay but actually are masochistic and sadist and… just, every new movie drives it even further on the course…” Bill threw his hands up. 

David shuddered. “That seems… very…” 

“I know. I’d need a dedicated partner for this series. One partner for everything. But I haven’t found one yet…” Bill continued working. “So I don’t usually talk about it.” 

“Well, have you considered putting out a message online saying you’re looking for a… masochist?” David asked, embarrassed. “If you did, I bet you’d find one.” 

“Well, even if I found one, maybe he and I wouldn’t have a good connection. What if I didn’t even actually like him?” Bill shrugged. 

“... I don’t really know what kind of thing that is,” Dipper trailed off. “What kinds of things you’re thinking of doing in them. If you… if you could tell me, then, when I come up clean, maybe we can…” 

Bill’s eye glinted as he looked up at Dipper. “Oh, really…? Well, if I could even get one…”

“No romance between employees,” Kai reminded, taking a drink of his coffee. 

Bill frowned. “You’re right… That would be impossible. It’d be like having your perfect partner dropped in your lap and you couldn’t…” 

Kai looked at David. Bill noticed immediately, chuckling. “Oh? Have we already done that to you?”

“... I, ah-” Kai flinched. “I didn’t say…” 

“I can tell by how you two work together. You can’t fool me,” Bill waved his hand.

David blushed. “I… I do really, uh… really like him too, Bill, but we are keeping to just business…” 

“If you two don’t ever breathe a word of it… and you swear to never become jealous of your work… I mean, I can’t  _ control _ you…” Bill shrugged. “Just keep your mouths shut and remember that you’re working…” 

His words got a startled gasp out of the pair of them, their eyes wide and mouths open in shock. “Are you- Wait. Are you encouraging us to break the rule you set?” David asked, stunned. 

“I - you are putting words in my mouth. Of course not. Don’t do it. But if you do it, keep your mouth shut and keep your personal business at home. If you get caught, then you get fired. You can’t make any kind of a show about hating him performing with other men…” He looked straight at Kai, before looking at David. “And you can’t get upset when he has to do four and fivesomes and you didn’t manage to get in. You have to learn to understand that love and sex are two entirely different things. If you can’t embrace that concept, don’t even do it. If I catch you, you lose your job. That’s just how it is.”

“... You’re right. Maybe we can’t do it. If I get him intimately… and then I have to see him perform with someone else’s dick in his mouth… it could hurt me,” David rubbed his face. 

“Right. That’s part of the reason I say you don’t date,” Bill answered, continuing to work. “This one here, he seems to think something is more between him and I… but I’ve never felt what he seems to be feeling. So… I don’t think that is what occurred. Or if it did, it was one sided.” 

Dipper sighed. It was difficult. “I never said there was more between us. I just said I was still thinking about you even after the year and a half and I came to see you again. I never said I loved you or you loved me… You’re making things up.” 

“Am I?”

“You are. I’m going to go back to the hotel and I’m going to get some sleep. It’s… what is it, midnight?” Dipper yawned. “I need to get some sleep. I’ll be back before the film, I want to talk about this second video stuff.” 

“Sure, sure,”

“Us too,” Kai got up, leading David away. “Later, Bill. We have a film tomorrow, right? We’ll be here on time for it.”

“Got it,"

The three of them left, Dipper separating from them at the door. Back at his hotel, Dipper’s mind was spinning. What should he do? Even though it was all sex, it wasn’t really obscene or cruel or painful or anything… Not sure what to do, Dipper called his sister. 

“Dipper, hey! What’re you up to? I thought you didn’t like it there… How is it this time?” Mabel asked, chewing on something. 

“I’m… kind of thinking… about… staying…” Dipper trailed off. “Not forever, forever… just… a long time. This time, I might have found more of what I’m looking for.”

“... But your job! You have a good job,”

“But… yeah. Yeah, I, I met the guy I was talking about… and… well, my job here is going to be better paying than my last job…” Dipper admitted. “But… it comes at a pretty… uh. A pretty big cost. One that you would absolutely lose your mind over if you knew.” 

“... Are you going to be killing people? What is the cost?"

“No! No, nothing that serious, I can’t really tell you until I decide for sure… Then I’ll tell you, and only you, okay?” 

Mabel sighed. “Dipper… Just… do I need to worry about you?” 

“No, my life and my health is not at risk. It’s just not something we can tell anyone about.” 

Mabel was silent a moment, thinking. “I have an idea, but it seems impossible…” 

“... W- well, what are you thinking?” Dipper asked, nervous.

“Are you going to be a prostitute? Or a sex film worker? Are you recording sex videos for the internet, or… what are you doing? I think it’s got something to do with sex if it’s not going to kill you, and we can’t tell anyone.”

“Oh my god, Mabel, how did you guess?” 

“You’re going to be a prostitute?” Mabel answered, stunned.

“No! I just, there is a porn studio here… and I am going to join it,” Dipper picked at his pants. “If I stay. He… he owns it. He said that he can’t date me because of it… but I think, maybe, I found a way to get past his… rule. I just have to… uh, fit his standards a little more. Anyway, I’ve got a film I’m doing in-” 

“No. No, wait,” Mabel said, her voice rushed and high pitched. “Wait… you’re doing a porno? Oh my god.” 

“... Another one,”

“ANOTHER- WHAT?” Mabel shrieked. “WHEN? Dipper! When?” 

“A year and a half ago, I had no money and nothing, no way to get home! So I took a job, for just some kind of… business. It didn’t say. It was actually for this studio… and… I was shocked. But he put me on a movie immediately, and … well, I really liked him! So I called you to ask what I should do and you said come home so I did and I couldn’t quit thinking about him. So I came back, and there was no sign of the studio or him anywhere. Then I happened to find his number and I called him.. And, well, here I am again. They made me take a test to make sure I’m clean and once it passes, I’m doing another video with him.”

“Oh my god. How much are you making for putting out?”

“I’m not really- oh my god. Mabel…” Dipper rubbed his face. “I got ten thousand dollars from the last video.”

“You got- WHAT? Dipper! Dipper! Are you serious!” 

“I’m sorry! I had to get home! And he’s really hot!” Dipper threw his hands up. “He’s a hot one eyed demon! How am I supposed to… It’s the only way.” 

“... Okay,” Mabel managed, flustered. “It’s… alright. Look… I won’t tell them, you won’t tell them… you just have a really good job working for… I don’t know. The post office. It’s just… geez, Dipper… A year and a half, I bet you blew through that money!” 

“Of course not, I still have most of it. You want some?” Dipper rubbed his face. “I just don’t know what to say to you…” 

“... W- well, no, I don’t need it… it’s just, his- his birthday is coming up. I can’t quite afford the gift I want to get him… but you don’t need to worry about that. Just… have fun, I guess. What’s the name of your…” 

“Mabel,  **no,** ” Dipper replied, stunned. “I’m not telling you the name of it.” 

“I’m not going to watch it!” Mabel answered, irritated. “No! I don’t watch gay porn, Dip! At least I assume it is…  is it?” 

“I believe they do all kinds, but that one was gay, yes. And the second one I’m in is gay, too…” Dipper flushed. “My real name isn’t anywhere on it or around it… I think he titled me Pine Tree in it.”

“... Pine Tree? Because of that hat you’ve been wearing for like ten years now?” Mabel smirked. “Or because of your last name?” 

“Maybe both… you know, that hat seemed like a good choice with our last name… it just suit me,” Dipper chuckled.

“That’s cute. Well, good luck, Dipper… After this film, what are you going to do?” 

“One more film, and then I’ll decide if I’m going or staying. The second film, it’ll say for sure whether I’m going or staying, if it freaks me out too bad, I won’t stay.” Dipper shrugged. 

“... uh, what’s your next film?” 

“We’re doing a double date, it goes well for all of us, we go back to the hotel, not sure whose… I haven’t gotten the script yet… and then we have sex. He and I have sex, and the other couple have sex… separate beds, separately… It’s not an orgy thing,” Dipper assured. “It’s okay.” 

“Okay, sure. That’s innocent enough. If you were suddenly being gang banged, I wouldn’t be able to take it,” Mabel rubbed her face. 

“Nope, none of that. The second one is going to be a special film that Bill is making all on his own, based purely off of his interests. He said he’d never told anyone about it, but I think I’ll like it when I figure it out,” Dipper admitted. “He thought about posting online about needing someone for it, but he said it could end up being he finds someone into it but he just isn’t compatible with them. He and I are… really good. So… we’re going to try it.”

“... Will it hurt you?” 

“No! I mean, sexual hurt? Like… spanking and… stuff, I guess? I don’t know what S&M is really about. But I’m willing to try it. I really like him.” 

“... Dipper, S&M gets really dark…” Mabel paused. “I mean, you can always change your mind if you aren’t… into it. I don’t know that you would be… into it…” 

“Well, I won’t tell you directly but if I decide not to come home, I’m more of a freak than you imagined,” Dipper chuckled.

“I guess…” Mabel said, sighing heavily. “Okay… well, have fun…” 

“How much do you need? I can send it to you through like, that money sending thing,” Dipper chuckled. “I’m definitely alright.” 

“Uh… well… honestly, two hundred dollars would help me tons. I want to get married to him… so… I think… with that, we can… um… we can go on a good vacation and I can… propose…” Mabel bit her lip. “... Am I being too… reckless? Rushing ahead? Am I ready?” 

“Mabel, when we were kids, I absolutely would have said yes, yes, and no. But you’ve changed a lot, a lot since you were sixteen. You became someone entirely unlike the Mabel Pines of ten, eleven, thirteen… you started thinking and focusing and you realized your talent at sewing and knitting. You’re way more mindful and focused and ready than you’ve ever been… and since you met that guy, you’re definitely much more mature than you’ve been before. So I believe you would really be a good wife for him, and you are ready. You could be more ready, but can’t we all be more ready about everything?”

Mabel fell silent. “You’re right… Thanks, Dip… I’ll… when it’s all over, I’ll tell him that it’s all thanks to you. If he accepts, you know.” 

“I think he will. You two are joined at the hip…” Dipper paused. “... I couldn’t imagine someone better for you, Mabel. I mean, do you remember April Fools’ Day?” 

Mabel giggled. “How could I forget…” 

“You two were perfectly in sync, and we all believed you guys so hard, Mom nearly cried! Okay, I knew, I always knew… that we’d eventually have to be separated and live in different places and live different lives… but… well… now that it’s here… I know you’re with the perfect man for you right now. I think he’s the best man you’ve found yet… and I’m looking forward to hearing it. I’ll go to the store tomorrow and transfer you the money.” 

“... Dipper… No. Mason. Thank you so much for… for being the brother I needed. I was the wild box of matches and you were the steady burning bonfire. I needed you to help me be stable… and I wouldn’t be who I am if you weren’t my other half,” Mabel admitted, tearfully. “Thank you.”

“Of course. You helped me realize there’s more to life than books and fantasy… there’s fun and games and happiness out there and I have to reach out and take it. So I’ll send it to you and I’ll see how it goes,” Dipper chuckled. “I need to get going though, I’m not used to staying up this late.”

"Well, you're going to have to now…" Mabel chuckled. "Good luck… I'm going to wait for your text tomorrow."

"For sure. Later, Mabel."

"Later, Dipper,"

They hung up and Dipper went to sleep, his dreams filled with the imagination of what the video would contain.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, he sent the money and read a magazine he'd bought at the gas station. He was really scattered on his thoughts about the two movies, and didn't know what to think. Around 7pm, he got a text from Bill, and could instantly tell Bill was a little sassy about why wasn't Dipper there. 

Amused, he headed over to see him, taking a seat in front of the desk. "Hi, Bill."

"Weren't going to show up today? Headed back to wherever again?" Bill asked, annoyed.

"No, I wasn't," Dipper smiled at him. "I just had to do something for my sister, and I was reading a magazine. Got distracted. Here I am now."

"Well, at the risk of getting too excited… here's the script for the next film…" Bill handed it over. 

Dipper began to read it, thinking. "Hmm. Some of the things here are odd. But it's alright, I'll work with it. I'm sorry for you though, it calls for a tongue bath… I'll have to really clean up before this."

"Please. I don't really like those kinds of things… but for the film, I'll concede," Bill agreed. "He wants me to actually insert my tongue but I did refuse that. I really won't lick it out."

"Agreed, please don't…" Dipper nodded. "Some of the things listed here, I'm not fully understanding… I'll need to have them explained."

Bill explained everything Dipper questioned about, and Dipper hummed. "It's a little strange, but I can handle it. It'll be pretty good."

"I'm glad you think so," Bill fidgeted with his pen. "I did begin drafting out the other one… if you pass clean."

"I'll need to know everything we're going to be doing. I'm not going to be a good actor for it if you throw me a huge curveball," Dipper winced. "I at least need to mentally prepare me for it."

"It starts simply… we meet in a bar, we drink together… we don't know each other. I invite you back to my place… we get into it… I begin adding light S&M things… you're into it… it increases step by step until it is all done. It will be a film of you learning everything about it." Bill explained. "I'll be glad to tell you everything that will be done, but it will be very important that you either be surprised by it on stage or else be so flexible in the idea of it all that it is no problem. It's up to you."

"No blood, no real pain… no fecal matter… no emotional pain. Mm. I mean, I'm pretty okay with most stuff."

Bill was silent a moment. "A little pain. Whipping and spanking is quite accepted in it… but it's not sustaining pain. The other stuff isn't involved. It could be but isn't in my book. Anyway, here’s my list of all the things I’d like to include.” He passed Dipper a second paper. “I wrote that up for you. That would just cover… perhaps the first three, four films.”

Dipper read over them, shivering. “What are some of these things? Some of these things I think I’ve heard of, but not seriously… Like this, fisting, thing, that’s…”

“Serious. Everything there is serious,” Bill smiled. “Do you want them explained or do you want to read about it on your own?”

Dipper shivered. “I… uh. Look. I don’t think I can… manage that one. Literally, I think I can’t possibly…” 

Bill hummed. “Well, that’s why it’s in the fourth film. We’ll test you to see if you can get close to it. The rest of it, sound alright?” 

“I don’t know what any of it is,” Dipper admitted. “I really don’t… Bill…”

“Well, I’ll start at the top,” Bill pointed at the first item, beginning to explain it. Dipper listened, a little nervous as he listened to the explanations, but he bit his lip.

“I see,” DIpper said, when the last item was explained. “A few of them seem…” 

“You will have three categories. Mark the ones you are into trying without reservations with a star… the ones you are nervous about with a circle… and the ones you’re absolutely against with an X,” Bill tapped on it. “Go ahead.” 

Dipper picked up a pen, beginning to mark each one. He started marking them with stars first, then he went through and marked the circles. And what was left, he put x’s on them. “Okay… all done.”

Bill picked up the paper, looking through it. “Aw, this is a shame,” he tapped on one of the X’s. “This is one of my personal favorites… This one is my absolute favorite,” he pointed at one of the circles. 

Dipper shivered. “Won’t it hurt…” 

“No, orgasm denial doesn’t hurt very much… you just become so desperate… it’s so fun,” Bill paused, reading through the list again. “Alright, I got it. I’ll make a copy of this, and we’ll come back to it when you come up clean. When you come up clean, I’ll need to demand some things from you. No other partners, no other films… just this series. It will be long running, but when it’s over, you can return to regular films. If I find out you interacted intimately with any person during the filming, I will find another person. With this type of filming, if I’m going to be with you unprotected for it… I demand total partnership. If you cheat on me in any sense of it, it’s over, and there will be no more films, or anything.” Bill made a copy of the list, handing it back to Dipper. 

“I think I’ll research these things on my own, to prepare me for them, without… spoiling the experience…” Dipper looked at the list nervously. “... The… X’s are off, right?” 

“They’re off. For now. After the tenth film or so, I’ll re-present the list and we’ll look again…” Bill put the paper away. Dipper felt his stomach churn, nervous. 

“Is that so…” Dipper paused. “Well… alright…” 

“Alright. Head on to do whatever you were doing…” Bill turned to his computer, typing away on it. “I’ve got some work to do still. We’ve got three more films scheduled and I have to alert everyone so they can come in and sign up for them… If they want to.” 

“I can’t imagine having so much money that you’d pass up on it just because you don’t like the director…” Dipper admitted. “Anyway, I am going to take this script and read on it at my hotel.” 

“... The hotel for weeks has got to be expensive, hasn’t it?” Bill asked, continuing to type. “I don’t use my house for anything, why don’t you crash there?” 

Dipper flinched. “St- stay at your place? But isn’t that-” 

“It’s nothing, we’ll keep it that way. You can have the couch, it’s huge,” Bill waved him off. “Tomorrow, go ahead and head in there,” He wrote down his address on the paper of Dipper’s list, putting his pen away.

Dipper took the paper, nervous. “Well… That’s… fine. If you’re sure.” 

“I’ll be sleeping most of the day and all night I’ll be working, I don’t care. You take the couch, I’ll take the bed. It’s what it is.” BIll shrugged. “I really don’t care. Do whatever you want. Blow your money on nothing, it doesn’t matter…"

"Right…" Dipper held the paper. "Tomorrow, then. Around… noon?"

"Ugh, I don't like to get up that early. I'll make him answer for you…" Bill muttered. "Sure. See you."

"See you," Dipper waved. 

 

Dipper checked the paper again. "Here, really…? Well… alright." He parked the rental car, heading to the door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. 

A man answered after a moment. A very big fan of blue, Dipper realized. "Uh… hi. I'm in the wrong place maybe."

"You Dipper?" He asked. "This is Bill's place… you can come in."

"Sure… thanks."

Dipper trotted inside after him, looking around the house. "This place is pretty nice. He doesn't seem like a guy to have a nice pla-" Dipper flinched, covering his mouth. "I'm so sorry,"

He laughed, listening to Dipper. "No, you're right! He'd live in a dumpster if it had good WiFi. Make yourself comfortable, I just came by to make sure you get in."

"Thank you- that is the biggest couch I've ever seen," Dipper pointed at it. "It's like a California King couch."

"He really did get the biggest couch… I told him it was stupid but he said it could be used for films. He's never used it in one. Not does he sit on it or have guests.." he shrugged. "Alright, take it easy,"

"See you," Dipper waved as the guy left. An ex of Bill's maybe? Or just a friend… or a current boyfriend. He guessed it could be a brother, but they didn't really look alike.

He settled down on the couch, falling asleep easily.

He woke up later, groggy, Bill poking his forehead. “You really do a lot of sleeping, don’t you?” 

Dipper yawned. “I sleep a moderate amount…” 

Bill rested his elbow on the couch. “I still got a few hours between work and now. I’m bored and I’m awake…” 

Dipper sat up, rubbing his shoulders. “Well, what do you want to do?” he asked, sleepily. 

“You’re not clean so not you. If you were, I can’t say I would be holding back. I’d be preparing you for the second film…” Bill took a seat on the couch, his knees wide. 

“Well, aren’t there like, foreplay things you can do? I just woke up, I can’t think.”

Bill laughed. “Sure I can… but, you might not like it.”

“We’ll find out about that,” Dipper rubbed his eyes. 

“Alright, wake up, and stay there,” Bill went off.

Dipper was sleepy, working to wake up. He had just closed his eyes, toying with drifting between waking and sleeping when he felt a clacking around his wrist and his eyes shot open. “Oh, what are you doing?” he asked, nervously.

“There’s a lot of this in the second film series,” Bill grinned. “Next wrist!” 

Dipper watched in nerves. “You’re chaining my wrist to these couch poles, huh…”

“Right,” Bill nodded, amused. He unbuttoned Dipper’s pants, getting a surprised noise from Dipper. 

“You don’t hesitate…” Dipper admitted. “You’re- oh! Okay,” Dipper managed, surprised. 

Bill was already getting into it, and Dipper was shuddering. “I can’t- I can’t do it. I’m going to… Bill, I-” 

Bill released him. Dipper’s hands shot forward and jerked to a stop by the handcuffs. “Hm. Good. That’s a start,” He kept it up, and it went on for a long time. Finally, after Dipper begged him pathethically, Bill chuckled, looking up at him. “Alright, you ready?” 

“I’m ready,” Dipper pled. “Please.:.” 

“Alright. Get ready,” Bill grinned. He continued working until Dipper was on the edge, nearly screaming and then Bill went full speed on him, getting a hoarse scream from Dipper. Bill watched, pleased. “All done… How was that?” 

Dipper panted, closing his eyes tightly. “When it was the end, it was unbelievable.” 

“Glad you liked it, you need to go clean up now,” Bill chuckled, getting off the couch. He released Dipper from the handcuffs.

Dipper rubbed his wrists. “Right… thanks…” 

“Believe me, I had just as much fun as you did,” Bill shrugged, amused. 

Dipper went to wash up in the bathroom, cleaning himself up carefully. He’d just finished when Bill came in, grabbing him by the waist. Dipper flinched. “What’re… what’re you doing?” 

“Just stay still,” Bill ordered, amused. “This is just me getting fully satisfied after that.” 

Dipper shivered and rested his hands on the wall as Bill pushed his way through Dipper’s thighs. It was a long few minutes before Bill let out a soft moan of pleasure, his movements getting jerky and slower, and finally pulled away. “There we go. This was good. You were educated, and I was satisfied.” Bill pulled the condom off, throwing it in the trash. He wiped himself clean. “I need to get going in about forty-five, want to go eat?” 

Dipper watched Bill adjust himself and put himself away. “I, sure…” Dipper put himself away. “I’d love Eto.” 

“Great, let’s go,”

Dipper followed Bill out and they both got in their cars and drove to the diner.

After lunch, Dipper followed him to the office. "It's really embarrassing. Still. I know it's your job. And mine, it's just embarrassing to do that and just act like nothing happened," he admitted.

"Work is work. You'll get used to it." 

Dipper laughed. "I suppose…"

Bill made a lot of phone calls, working on his computer. After about an hour, one call took Bill by surprise. "You- you want to… what? Two days? Why on- no one knows about it and my crew doesn't want to work for him. You're asking the impossible!" His voice was angry, and he slunk off to another room.

Dipper blinked. That was heated… the door opened and David came in, checking the roster. "Ooh, new films!"

"Hi, David," Dipper waved.

"Hi, Dipper!" David greeted, glancing at the door. "It's a good day today… for us. Shh, don't tell him."

"Congratulations," Dipper offered, genuinely. "I can see how you two feel about each other. Bill is having a bad day now… I'm not sure, but he was doing a work call, and… maybe they want to move a film up or add a new one, but it's two days, I guess."

“A new film in two days… that writes you out on it. I have another film in two days, so I can’t possibly participate in it,” David sighed. “It’s tough… I bet it’ll pay well. Jobs they force into short periods, like that, they pay off.” 

The door opened and Kai entered. “Hi, everyone.” He checked the job sheets on the wall. “A few new jobs, that’s nice. Maybe I can sign up for some of these.” 

“There’s a new one coming in two days, maybe,” Dipper told him. “Maybe not… Bill’s in there yelling at them now.” 

Bill stormed out, still yelling. “This is the last time. Next time, as owner of this company, if you try this again, I will cut you as a director of this company, do you understand?” He slammed a cup down by the coffee pot, filling it in rage. “This is the last time.” He hung up the phone, taking his black coffee over to the desk, scowling.

“Good evening, Bill. Did something happen?” Kai asked. 

“He has some ‘genius’ idea for a new film that he INSISTS has to be filmed in two days. Two days! How does he think this company works? I just shove anyone into any role in any film in a split second?” Bill scowled. “It isn’t that easy!”

“Well… That sucks, but if you need me, I can slot into it,” Kai shrugged. “You just need to find a bottom for the other role.”

“He actually wants two tops, I told him he’s impossible and if he ever does this again, he’s fired. This is his last time. Does he really think someone who is dominantly top will take a bottom role?” Bill scowled. “He not only wants me to force two people into this two days away role, but he wants me to pick their preferences. I don’t know why I agreed to it, he begged me, I guess I was a little taken by how much his videos sell. I think the idea of two dominant men in a porn is a terrible idea… One of them will have a terrible time. We could try to find a switch who looks like a top, but that’s really… it’s so much harder than he thinks.” 

“Well, you apply to that category,” Kai chuckled. “We could do the film.”  

“Ah… I suppose but I don’t like the idea that we just have to fill in his steps,” Bill scowled. “And I’m so busy, sandwiching in another film, it seems impossible… I’m sending out a mass email but most of the employees won’t even see it in two days…” 

“Well, you’re right. It might have to be the two of us.” Kai sighed. 

“If Pine Tree had come up clear, I’d see about sticking him in it, I really don’t have time,” Bill scowled. “I’m so mad.” 

“Well, are we allowed to use protection?” Kai frowned. “If that’s the case, why not sign Dipper up? I’m not going to risk getting diseases or something, but I’ll take him. He looks like he could be a switch. Clearly he’s not a top, I saw his video, but it would work out for me.” 

Bill frowned. “Hmm. Maybe… Pine Tree?”

Dipper shivered. “You… and… I?” 

“Don’t react like I’m going to kill your family, just one night of consentual sex and then we move on,” Kai chuckled. “Come on. You don’t need to worry, I’m in love already, and he’s not you.” 

“Careful with that kind of talk,” Bill warned. 

“I can love him! I’m just not dating him,” Kai sighed. 

David pouted. “That’s unfair. You actually just want to have sex with him. You told me so.” 

“That… I have to admit, it isn’t entirely false, but it’s not because of anything. I don’t love him, I just really enjoy the sounds he makes. And those expressions!” Kai mulled, his voice sounding distant. “He makes really nice expressions. They don’t compare to yours, of course, but they are nice. You and I both know I’d choose you, David. But you have another film to do.” 

“If he chooses to undertake the risks and they both agree and sign a release freeing us from any possible consequences of taking on an untested partner for this… then I won’t have a problem with it,” Bill worked on his computer.

Dipper flinched. “Well… I suppose… I don’t… mind. I wasn’t expecting it but… sure. What does it pay?...” 

Internally, he really didn’t want to. But he would do it. He didn’t imagine he would end up having sex with just someone at random but he had taken on this job. He had to show Bill he was prepared for it. 

“... You don’t care for him, do you?” David asked, fidgeting with his fingernails. 

“This is purely a job, David. Don’t worry,” Dipper assured him. 

“If you’re sure,” David sighed. 

“Alright, here’s the papers you two have to sign,” Bill set them on the table. 

David pouted. “... Can I fit two in?” 

“No jealousy, you two work together, nothing more, nothing less,” Bill pointed at him. “If you two two films in the same day, can you imagine? You won’t be able to perform for the second film.”

“You’re right,” David rubbed his hair. “What if I take some-” 

“No drugs,” Kai scowled. “Let’s be mature about this. You’re sleeping with someone else on the same day, why are you so upset?” 

David pouted. “Fine. Can we trade?” 

“He won’t work with him,”

“Ugh! Fine!” David threw his hands up. “Okay, sign them up…” 

The two of them signed the papers, and Bill looked them over. “Great.” Bill signed them too. “I, as witness, have signed as well…”

“Sounds good,” Dipper nodded. It didn’t actually, but at least Kai was cute. Dipper wouldn’t have too many problems with his performance. “I just need a few things to prepare me for it, nothing on your part. I just need to see one of your videos, to show me what to expect. I’m not good at going in blind.” 

“Want me to put one on?” Bill gestured over his shoulder to the whiteboard. 

Dipper paused. “Maybe when they’re gone, I don’t want them to-” 

“Put on the one where we kiss upside down,” David pointed, looking over at Kai, smiling from ear to ear. He looked at Bill right after, confident. “If you’re going to show him one, put on the best!”

“You- you don’t mind?”

“Of course not, it’s our jobs,” David nodded. “Put it on!”

“It’s inevitable that you’d pick the one I’m the most embarrassed by,” Kai muttered. “Sure, put it on.” 

“You were the most embarrassed by it because you felt the most from it too,” David smirked. Put it on!”

“Of course,” Bill put the film on, turning to look at it. 

Dipper watched it. The two of them were extremely intimate and romantic, right from the start. It was really good to watch. It went from there to a playground where they were flirting and playing on the equipment… David swung down from the monkey bars, beaming at Kai. “You’re so funny!” 

Kai stepped up to him, drawing him into a kiss, the upside down angle was really intriguing to Dipper and he found himself fascinated by it. He couldn’t imagine a kiss like that. They made it seem really… it faded from there to the bedroom, and turned into an intimate sexual scene. But what Dipper found so fascinating was how real it felt. 

“This is…” Dipper trailed off. “Wow…” 

“I know,” David said, his voice warm. 

“It literally feels like… you two are secretly being filmed. This feels nothing at all like a film, it’s like we’re seeing two people in real life just… having sex. This isn’t a film… It’s amazing.” 

“Thank you,” David beamed. “He was so good in this one. I mean, so good. I felt like I wasn’t just having sex. I mean, I don’t feel that way with Kai usually, but this one went beyond the tape. It felt like we were just making love. I was with someone I loved and we were really… man…” 

Kai was crimson, looking away from the film. “This was really special. I remember, um, I forgot the cameras were on us. This might have been more of us just having a really good time, than a film. I forgot the cameras were there, I forgot there were directors and people… There was only me and him here.” 

“This is really interesting and it is giving me a really good impression of what it will be like. You’re very gentle and kind. I won’t be hurt or uncomfortable. You- you’re treating him like a princess here. This will be really natural. I’ve never had a partner like this, but I can see what this is like. I had a guy once who was really rough with me… we didn’t date very long. No, I just, I don’t think I can imagine someone this gentle in bed with me. It’ll be interesting,” Dipper mused. 

“Are you satisfied or should I keep playing it?” Bill asked, continuing to work on his computer. 

“Well, wait a moment. Here in a minute, he gets me on my hands and knees,” David sighed. “See, there we go.” 

Dipper chuckled. “He’s quite good at it.” 

“Enough,” Bill stopped the video. “If he wants to see the rest of it, he can just buy it and watch it at home. It’s unnecessary to let it play here in the office.” 

“I… aw,” David pouted. “I’ll go home and watch it, then… Dipper, do you want to come with me and watch it?” 

Dipper chuckled. “No, I am okay. I’ve learned enough. I knew he said he was extremely gentle, but I hadn’t seen it until right now. Thank you both.”

“Of course. We don’t need to do anything else today, do we?” David asked. “We came in to check for new films… I suppose that was a bit unnecessary.” 

“Aw, it wasn’t. I’ll get you the thing you wanted with the money from the video,” Kai winked. “Okay?” 

David pouted. “... Well, I’ll tell you what I want later. Let’s go.” 

The two of them left, saying goodbye to Bill and Dipper. 

“They’re so interesting,” Dipper said, looking to Bill. 

Bill scowled. “I just want to drop kick that director. I am not possessive over you, I don’t own you or want you… but I don’t like that you’re going to be performing with him. You seem very interested in him.”

“I’m… not actually really interested in it. I don’t really want to do it… but it is a desperate situation. In two days, who can you find?” Dipper sighed. “It’s not a problem. I don’t hate sex, and he’s a nice guy. I just feel bad for David. I know he’s really worried about Kai having sex with me. Kai was really interested in it. He asked me before.”

“... I don’t like that. It sounds like he asked you privately?” Bill frowned. 

“No, it was within the bounds of videos,” Dipper explained. “He mentioned he really liked our video.” 

“... If you’re awake when I get home from work, I’ll make you regret trying to discuss this with me calmly,” Bill replied. “The entire conversation bothers me. Imagining the video with you and him bothers me. I have to lay my claim on you before he does.” 

Dipper paused. That was such an odd thing for him to say. “Ah… well… didn’t you earlier?” 

“More. It wasn’t enough,” Bill answered. He passed him the housekey. “Go on home.” 

“But… why?” Dipper took the key, looking at it, confused.

“Because I can’t concentrate today. Get out of here,” Bill scowled. “Go!” 

Dipper stood up, taking the key. “O- okay, sure. See you later…” 

He left, carrying the key back to Bill’s house, settling into it. It was a little awkward being there alone, but it was fine. He called Mabel. “Hi, Mabel. How’d it go?” 

“Well, I did. Thank you so much!” Mabel beamed. “I appreciate it. But he’s here with me… I think I might need to let you go. I am still so grateful to you, Dip, but he worked really hard today and he’s tired. I wanna spend some time with him. He’s sulking that I’m talking to you when he finally got home.” 

“Sure, you do that,” Dipper chuckled. “Good luck.”

“Of course… see you.”

The two of them hung up and Dipper sulked. Now he was alone again… Bill had gotten so upset with him during that talk with Kai and David. Well, maybe Bill didn’t think he was prepared to do a second film. 

He read books on the internet with his phone for a while, before he got sleepy again. Ugh. He ought to go to sleep, he guessed. He fell asleep on the couch, drifting into deep sleep. 

Dipper awoke feeling himself having an unimagined finish, crying out in surprise. He looked around, shocked, spotting Bill over top of him. “Ah- stop, stop, stop, that’s enough! I- I already- ha!” Dipper writhed as Bill didn’t stop his hand movements. 

“I said I was going to lay my claim on you. What’s pleasure without some suffering?” Bill asked. 

Dipper arched his back, suffering through a shortly after second finish, tearing up. “Please, wait…” 

Bill released him, chuckled. “Two in a row! Good for you,” 

He pushed Dipper’s legs up to his knees. “Here we go.” 

Dipper shivered. “Are- are you sure? Do you have a film coming up? You can’t…” 

Bill slipped his lubricated fingers inside of Dipper’s entrance. Dipper gasped, surprised. “Warning! A warning would have been… mm… Ah! Woah, wait,” Dipper cried, digging his fingertips into Bill’s shoulder as Bill struck his spot. “Mmm!” 

“Good, those noises are so good…” Bill continued his working. “I’ll never be as gentle as that guy… If that’s what actually appeals to you, you came here for nothing.” 

Dipper shivered. “Why are you mentioning… Kai… I’m not… I wouldn’t know if I was, but… I just thou- Ah! Bill! Ah! That’s rel- relentless!” Dipper scooted back, tears forming again. It was too many sensations. “I- I just thought it was really romantic. If I loved someone, I’d want to know like that… I was more in awe of… Kai and David together than anything…”

Bill added another finger. “Are you attracted to Kai too?” 

“Mm… Physically, he’s nice but… he’s… not… my type,” Dipper clinched his fists around the couch cushion. “No, I’m not into him. He’s… really into… David. Even if I were, which I’m… Mmm, I’m ready, you can stop and just… Ah! I’m not, but he’d… he’s really into him.”

Bill continued toying with him another minute, before sliding his fingers out. “All done there,” he crawled over Dipper, freeing himself from his pants. “I don’t feel better by what you’ve said. All I’m hearing is that you’d be into him if he weren’t into David.” 

Dipper reached up, rubbing Bill’s upper arms. “That’s not the case. He’s not attractive to me, but It won’t affect my ability to perform.” 

Bill started moving, Dipper closing his eyes in bliss. 

It went on for a long time, before finally Bill finished again, getting Dipper to finish just a moment after him. Dipper rubbed his face. “I’m ruining your couch… maybe I need to use condoms if this is where I’m going to stay…” 

“Soap and water, it’ll take it out,” Bill went off to throw his condom away. He returned a moment later. “Don’t get too involved with him, I’ll get even angrier.” He tossed something at Dipper and he caught it, flustered. 

Dipper looked. “Oh, the script… I got it.” 

Bill stalked off to go do something in another room, leaving Dipper to look at the script. Dipper glanced up, looking toward where Bill had gone off to. His bedroom, he guessed. Well, he'd let him sleep.

Dipper went and cleaned up, before cleaning the couch next. It was work, but he didn't mind it very much. He settled onto the couch, beginning to read.

Dipper read through it several times, memorizing each line. It sounded rougher than Kai was usually, but Dipper imagined it would be softer anyway. He mused to himself, wondering if the director was flexible or was specific about what he wanted. 

He took some notes on it, before calling Mabel as soon as she woke up. "Morning, Mabel."

"Morning, Dipper," Mabel yawned. "How's the job?"

"Hasn't started yet," Dipper answered. "Two days. This one is an emergency kind of job, so it's full protection. But it'll be a good film."

"Hmm. You're safe, right? What's he going to do? Fisting?"

Dipper blinked. "Wh- no. This is… not S&M. Not that…"

"Well, that's good," Mabel answered. "What is it?"

"Looks like a guy runs into an old friend of his… they talk, it goes well… he invited him back to his place. They kiss, they end up in bed. It goes well… after that, I leave and go back home. But I'm still thinking about him and could come back."

"Real life!"

"No, it's not Bill," 

Mabel gasped. "Dipper…"

"It's… a job, you know…" Dipper squirmed. "I don't want to either, you know. But I have to prove to Bill that I can work here. Bill got mad about me being in it too. He woke me up to… um… he was really mad. He thought I was into… Kai. He was really mad. He really… woo. It was… something. I assured him that I wasn't… I still don't know if he believes me. It did feel good though!"

Mabel hummed. "So, he thought you liked Kai and he punished you with sex?"

Dipper squirmed. "Yes."

"Hmm… Kai Greene? Dark skin? Gorgeous eyes?"

Dipper flinched. "Y-yes, don't-" 

"Oh my God, look at this guy he's with! Look at him! He's so cute, it's- okay there it is. No time wasted… wow, he's loving him like every girl dreams of by her boyfriend."

"That's probably David. He loves David. Really," Dipper nodded. "I think they're like… they aren't dating, but if they were? Power couple."

"Power couple…" Mabel trailed off. "Every last move he makes is to … wow. You'll love this."

Dipper laughed. "I don't know if I will. I do like Kai, but we both have really strong feelings for someone else. It's difficult. Both David and Bill were against the film."

"... If you two hooked up for real, I think David and Bill would just kill you two. You better not!"

"We won't!" Dipper assured her. 

"I wonder how they found a guy like this for porn," Mabel mused. "My boyfriend, he is really good and I feel so good after and during… but this is unimaginable. Okay, going to clear my history. Thank you. I don't want anyone to think anything weird… I love Neil so much, no one else will fit."

"Right," Dipper nodded. "He set on vacation?"

"Asking days off tomorrow," Mabel smiled. "We're excited.”

"Romantic,"

They continued talking before they had to hang up. Dipper read the script a few more times, before taking another nap. He woke up and Bill was still asleep. He took this time to look around the website again. 

Surprised, he did spot the guy in Bill's house the other day in some. "Will… hmm-"

"Don't even," Bill toweled his hair off. "He's not worth researching."

"I was just wondering who he is!" Dipper blushed.

"Eh… he's not worth your curiosity,” Bill scowled. “Forget about him. What are you doing anyway?” 

Dipper thought a moment. “Just looking at your website, it’s really well done. I saw that guy from the other day, Will, here. I didn’t know he worked with you.” 

“Ugh, he’s incapable of doing a proper job, that’s why he works for me,” Bill rolled his eye. “He’s been worthless since he was born…” 

“Ouch, that’s mean,” Dipper laughed. “How’ve you known him since then?” 

“Ugh, we have the same dad, that’s how I’ve known him that long. He’s really worthless,” Bill dropped the towel around his shoulder. “He does whatever I tell him to, at least he’s obedient. He’s nothing else.”

Dipper sighed. “You’re a real grump, Bill. When do you go into work today?” 

“Six as always,” Bill took a seat next to Dipper at the couch. “You go through the script?” 

“Several times, I had a few questions about it. First, I was wondering…” Dipper picked up the script. “Are we required to follow this script exactly? Or are we allowed to make a few small modifications to it?” 

Bill hummed, thinking to himself. “Well, a few small ones are inevitable, just don’t suddenly decide to fly off to Vegas with him or something. What changes are you thinking?” 

“I’m not thinking anything in particular. I was just thinking that some of the things written here don’t actually align with the characters we tend to play on the screen,” Dipper looked over the script again. “So I was wondering if it was really necessary to play them out like this. For example, the me written here seems much more confident and sure, like he does this kind of thing all the time. I’m not someone who can act that out so well… and the other guy here is too rough, and I don’t think that would work either. The script itself is fine. I don’t have a problem with the overall script.”

“Hmm. Yeah, I’m sure Kai will soften his side, so of course, if you can’t be quite that confident, don’t try to force it,” Bill shrugged. “Just do your best to fit the film’s script, but don’t feel bound to every word. … Either way, I’d feel better if you didn’t do the film at all. If we couldn’t find the actors, the film’s off.” 

“Oh, you’re so serious. You dislike this film that much?”

“I really am. If you can’t do it, I can give it to him. He can do that.”

Dipper smiled, shaking his head. “I’m doing this to convince you that I can do this job… that you don’t have to keep thinking I just came back for you… even if… I did, come back for you mostly…”

Bill crossed his arms. “Well… I won’t claim that I’m not into you, but you’re my employee. I can’t really date an employee.” 

“You did tell David and Kai they could… secretly,” Dipper trailed off. “I mean, they aren’t doing that… but you did say it.”

“You would want to date me secretly? Where no one could ever know?” Bill asked. “You could have had anyone. Anyone! But me?” 

Dipper fell silent. “... you have… something to you. Sorry. It’s just… there’s something to you. I can’t really explain it. There’s something to you.” 

“... If you manage to hang on, through the film series we’re starting… maybe… maybe I’ll think about it,” Bill sulked. “Okay? Can’t… say I’m going to break my own rule that easily. I need to know it has something.” 

“Bill, I gave up so much to come back here,” Dipper rubbed Bill’s arm. “I gave up… a lot. I’m willing to do my best to accept all of this S&M stuff, because… I do really like you. I wasn’t going to say it, but… I promise, I don’t feel anything for Kai, I wish it was you. But I know you can’t do it. So… I’ll do it to help you and your business.” 

Bill frowned. “This job makes me mad. … it’s the last time I’ll agree to a job like this…”

Dipper smiled. “I’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

Bill ruffled his hair with the towel again. “I’m going to style my hair…” he stalked off.

Dipper looked at the script again. This one needed to be focused on first.

 

Two and a half days later, Dipper curled up on Bill’s couch, curled up in a ball. It had felt so… oddly unexplainable. It had been a good act, but Dipper had known it was an act. It had felt a touch odd here and there, but it had felt good. Not so good that he’d forgotten about Bill, or moved on, just… somehow weird. 

Bill came home a few hours later, looking rough and ragged. He trudged through, glancing at Dipper before trudging off to go to bed. Dipper curled up and went to sleep, trying to focus on dreaming. 


End file.
